legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Brick Awards
The Golden Brick Awards (abbreviated as GBA) was an award ceremony started by the moderators in 2014 as a way to reward users for their "awesome" achievements. The topics in the Golden Brick Awards Forum are posted by WhiteAlligator, who announces the winners and nominees. Each award has three nominees, one of which is chosen to be the winner. The moderators choose the winners. They have been criticized by some users for being similar to The Brickys, a user-run award show, and also for the fact that they are entirely mod decided; the users have no say in who wins. After only two years, it was announced by Wildbunchz that the GBAs would likely not be continuing in 2016 due to the Mods needing time for "other projects". 2014 Categories The ten categories of the 2014 Golden Brick Awards are: *Most Awesomely Helpful User: Nominees: XeonTheElder and HaydenStudios. Winner: diglett809 *Most Awesome Interview: Nominees: captain-submarineguy and wqual. Winner: zachcheung. *Most Awesome Roleplay Rep: Nominees: diglett809 - LEGO Movie Roleplay and ArghYeMatey - Lord of the Rings Roleplay. Winner: IMAGIBOT – City Roleplay. *Most Awesome Roleplay Forum: Nominees: Legend of Chima Roleplay and Ninjago Roleplay Subforum. Winner: LEGO Super Heroes Roleplay Subforum. *Most Awesome Story: Nominees: CUCUMBERMAN ~ A Story by M4Jesus and Andy and Zatanna: The New Adventures of Green Ninja by Andster11. Winner: Silent Ninja II by abbeadventerous114. *Most Popular Editor's Pick: Nominees: Who is your favorite Guardian of the Galaxy? by Greedo1977 and Favorite Sith of all Time by lock333. Winner: Were you born to be a ninja quiz?! by Worrizthewolf10 *Most Awesome Creation: Nominees: Ooh. I haz hands! by Legochip333 and My LEGOland by Sophialoveslegos. Winner: Bus Stop by ArcticHusky. *Most Awesome Topic: Nominees: Have you ever had a dream about Ninjago? by NiaraGarmadon and Are you a true Master Builder? by wqual. Winner: Create Your Own Tribe by batkid02. *Lifetime Participation Award: Nominees: alcom1 and ariklego. Winner: galijb. *Community Choice Award (Most Awesome Signature): Nominees: huskeygirl and ElementFinn. Winner: NinjagoDude9442. 2015 Categories *Most Awesome Roleplay Forum: Nominees: Legends of Chima Roleplay Subforum and Star Wars Roleplay Clone Wars Subforum. Winner: City Roleplay Subforum. *Most Awesome Roleplay Rep: Nominees: keplers - Star Wars: Clone Wars Roleplay and KitKat2761 - The Hobbit Roleplay. Winner: diglett809 - City Roleplay. *Most Popular Editor's Pick: Nominees: Test Your Ninjago Knowledge - A Quiz. by HyperSonicOne and Who is more powerful, Zane or Lloyd? by gandalfthewhite305. Winner: "Which Mutant Ninja Turtle Do You Like Best? by darthvaderswayam. *Most Awesome Story: Nominees: The Ultra Agents: far future a story. by varnika913 and <>WITHIN<>? by SpaghettiPaste. Winner: Sherlock Johny's Case Files by Johnyjo. *Most Awesomely Helpful User: Nominees: diglett809 and WaveViper. Winner: gollymolly. *Most Awesome Creation: Nominees: Kylie's House by ilaria_17 and It's Very Hot in Here by soccersocks. Winner: Absolute Amusement by cheeriosandlegos1. *Most Awesome Interview: Nominees: galijb and WaveViper. Winner: RLROCKS18. *Most Awesome Topic: Nominees: Am I too old to watch Ninjago? by zacksmc and What class of Jedi are you? by gabrielleonardryan. Winner: Guess the LEGO set!! by zachcheung. *Most Awesome Dynamic Duo: Nominees: Son-of-Elrond and GandalfoftheSecretFire. benboy755 and skulduggery773. Winners: DarthShlomo and jahchildren. *Most Awesome Rising Star: Nominees: AC1675 and Johnyjo. Winner: varnika913 *Community Choice Award (Most Awesome Signature): Nominees: Robin_Go and SenseiGrace. Winner: nasa105. *Lifetime Participation Award: Nominees: Nicholas749 and ArghYeMatey. Winner: keplers. Category:2014